Transformers: Prime - The Old Switch-A-Roo
by HorizontalHorizon
Summary: A few of the Autobots and children head out on a small relic grab for old-time's sake. However, when the Decepticons arrive, will Jack's quick thinking be worth it in the long run? The relic has switched the bodies of Jack, Miko and Rafael with Megatron, Starscream and Knockout. But, will the Autobots allow them to switch back, given the advantages?
1. The Cave of Change

***This fanfiction is set at the times of episode, 'Project Predacon' and before 'Chain of Command'. There has been alterations of the goals and changes in brief amounts**.*

**Changes to the canon: **

*** Optimus never found the fossilized skull of a Predacon. **

*** He did not send out groups to collect said remains, nor did he leave with Bumblebee and Smokescreen.**

The mission was meant to be low-risk. Their goal was to simply retrieve the relic and get back to their new base. It was a small mission meant to only bring the normalcy back to the group, still fairly rattled by the events of Darkmount; Megatron's latest scheme to overthrow the Autobots and claim Earth as his own. Fortunately, he failed.

Ratchet had detected the relic, powered by energon and very well functional. After their success, the kids were depressed. They had lost their homes, schools, base, and fateful memories in an extremely short amount of time. Optimus Prime had figured to increase their motivation was to bring them along, to enjoy the old adventuring. It worked.

Optimus and Ratchet had located the relic and began to harvest it from a large boulder while the Autobots and their respective partners had trivial, yet entertaining, conversations.

"And, now…" Ratchet said, plucking a small staff from the rubble, "We have freed the relic." The children and Autobots cheered and Miko bounded up to Ratchet.

"Mind if I hold onto the do-hickey, Champ?" she teased, tossing an elbow into his metallic foot.

"Only if you remember that this is not a do-hickey, this is a relic that can greatly benefit us, especially against whatever Megatron must be planning," Ratchet said, trailing away. He gently handed the girl the device, to Miko's delight.

"Sweet!" she cried, running over to Jack and Raf to show her new toy.

The children ventured a bit farther into the cave, with the Autobots chatting behind them. They faintly heard something from the entrance, but disregarded it with settling rocks or boulders...

"What do you think it does?" Miko asked absent-mindedly.

"It kind of looks like that device Bulkhead had," Raf noted.

"The Immobilizer?" Jack suggested.

"Yeah! They both have this same _structure_," Miko said with wonder, bringing the small staff into the air. "It's pretty small, huh? It barely fit in Ratchet's hand." Suddenly, Jack put his arm out to stop them.

"What?" asked Miko.

"Ssh," Jack whispered gently.

In the silence, the children heard the growing sounds of giant, metallic stomps against the hard ground and sinister speaking.

"Oh, no," Jack muttered.

"Maybe it's just Smokescreen from base," Raf - obviously panicked - suggested.

"Or it could be Wheeljack and U.M.," Miko said nervously.

Jack looked behind them and saw the Autobots slowly making their way towards them about thirty feet back. The children all looked ahead and saw a glimmer of silver. Megatron appeared from a turn suddenly, along with Starscream and Knockout. The Decepticons saw the children immediately.

"Well, well, well," Megatron himself said proudly.

The children darted. "BULKHEAD!" Miko screamed, heading in the opposite direction. Knockout transformed and raced after them, revealing the Decepticons to the Autobots. They all transformed then, racing after the children, besides Optimus who aimed a large gun at Megatron himself. His shots were futile, however, as each coming shot missed, leaving a cackling Megatron with an advantage to Jack, Raf, and Miko.

Unfortunately, Knockout had a gain of about 10 feet to the children, with Bulkhead shouting threats and obscenities to him.  
Miko looked at Jack, panicked. He quickly realized in almost a second that the relic was slowing her down. He made a small nod, and she threw the staff to him. Jack stopped however, with the device in hand, and aimed at the three Decepticons as it began to glow.

"_Jack_, now's not the time to _attack_!" Miko screamed against the staff's growing and roaring energy.

"We need to move! _Jack_!" Raf shouted, frightened.

"'Cons, stay away from them!" Arcee shouted from across the large, open cave. The other Autobots began to yell, as well.

"Stay back!" he threatened to the towering titans.

Suddenly - as Knockout and Starscream were right above the children, with Megatron behind them - the edge of the staff expanded into a ball of light that surrounded them and Decepticons. The only sound that could be heard was from the Autobots and the energy beam the relic was releasing.

A large cloud of dust pushed the Autobots several feet, but tossing the children, forcing the staff to escape Jack's grasp. Arcee made it to Jack first, relieved to see him still breathing. Bumblebee chirped happily as he grabbed Raf, who opened his eyes, although absent of his glasses. Bulkhead sighed, washing away his worries as Miko stood up, shaking her head with his hand nearby.

Optimus stood over the crumpled forms of the three Decepticons. He kept his eye on the other ones, who were slowly still recovering, and forcefully slammed a large, metallic foot over Megatron's large chest with a gun pointed at his face.

"O-Optimus!"

The evil war lord's expression and tone was not expected from the Prime. His face showed of pure fear, bewilderment, and hurt, and his voice mimicked these emotions in the truest of ways.

Near the Autobots, the teenagers were squirming and shouting from inside the grasps of their protectors. Surprised and worried, the children were placed back onto the ground gently, who were startlingly reeling with rage.

"What's wrong with you guys? Jack, are you hurt?" Arcee asked calmly, visibly concerned. Her eyes flashed to the damaged Decepticons.

"I am _not Jack_!" cried the boy, whose voice was spoken darkly and angrily.

Optimus took a long, deep look into Megatron's eyes, which were growing more and more panicked along with his body movements. Looking closer, the red optics were now changing before the Prime's very eyes into a darkening blue.

"Megatron?" the Prime said, slowly and cautiously.

"I – it is m-me," the Decepticon leader shook. "Jack."

There was a long silence among the humans and Cybertronians.

"My body has been switched _– with a human's_!?" the dark-haired boy screamed.

"There's _no_ possible way…" Arcee muttered.

"Apparently," Ratchet said, bewildered, "there is."

Optimus turned to the large, robust form and offered a hand. Reluctantly with worry, the hand was taken and the new Jack was brought to his now large feet. The Prime then turned his attention to Starscream and Knockout, who were still sitting up with their recovery. Their eyes were wide and jaws slightly ajar.

"A-am I…_Starscream_, now?" the smaller, silver Cybertronian said with stress, looking down at his hands.

Knockout brought himself to his feet, all eyes on him. Looking down at himself, he groaned.

"Now _I'm_ the creepy cat!" he bellowed. "Oh, this is just _great_! I can't be one of those creeping 'Cons!"

Raf's form was panicking, breathing heavily, holding onto his chest.

"I'm…a…_human_!?" he shouted.

"At least you're not the walking_ circus_," the small Asian girl retorted, analyzing her clothes.

Bulkhead mumbled angrily, Bumblebee sadly whirred and Arcee brought herself to her feet.

"Megatron, Starscream and Knockout switched their bodies with Jack, Raf and Miko?" she attempted to summarize.

"But I'm Raf! I'm _me_," the medium-sized silver Decepticon said sadly. "Or at least I was..."

"You still _are_, Raf," Arcee reassured the young child in his now large, robotic form. "Your bodies were switched with the Decepticons, of all people...but this isn't your fault."

Bumblebee nodded happily in agreement, raising the boy's spirits.

"The only explanation I can offer for this perplexing event is the doings of the recently uncovered relic. Ratchet, we will need to retrieve the device to attempt to undue these transformations," Optimus explained.

"Would it be very wise to merely _give_ the Decepticons their previous powerful bodies back to them? This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to put the odds in our favor for the war _permanently," _said Ratchet.

"I do not wish to force the children to be inside the very bodies of the enemies who have tried to harm them, their families or humanity. Their stress and pain experienced from the Decepticons are traumatizing as is. I will not allow them to have to live through their eyes," Optimus said gently.

"I don't want to spend another minute in Megatron's shoes, Optimus. But I know we can't give them their bodies back now. Not with this advantage. You sacrificed the chance of reviving Cybertron for us, so I promise you we can sacrifice our comfort for the war," said the Decepticon ruler.

"For science!" shouted the small, red Decepticon, throwing a happy fist into the air.

There was a small _thump_, and a shout from the youngest of the humans. He tripped over a large rock in his attempt to flee, or just to even try to understand his almost complete blindness.

"Agh! How do humans _function_!? I can't _see_! Is this how humans _operate_!? Do they use _magical senses_ of some sort that I'm obviously missing!? Someone,_ help me_! Ugh!" the small one ranted angrily, patting the cold ground for some sign of life.

"What will we do about...Starscream?" Arcee asked uncomfortably, shifting the weight on her legs unevenly.

"We'll just give him my glasses. I hope they're not broken..." said Rafael in the larger Cybertronian body.

"Why are we even doing this? We can just change the kids back! Let the Decepticons keep their worthless bodies. Don't make the little guys go through this. They don't deserve to be trapped inMegatron's, or Knockout's or Starscream's shameful forms!" Bulkhead expressed angrily.

"First of all, _Bulkhead_," Ratchet began impatiently. "We're not even fully knowledgeable of _what_ caused the Decepticons and the children to switch bodies in the first place! Second, letting this chance slip through our fingers is dangerous and reckless. We are then continuing to allow the Decepticons to pursue their plans to _conquer_ earth and humanity. In the long run, that's just not a sound plan. I'm sorry, Bulkhead, Miko. We're going to have to get used to it for a bit, until we find out how to use this to our advantage precisely."

Rafael shyly walked over to the Autobots, specifically Bumblebee, his best friend. Miko strolled over in style, making sure to embarrass Knockout when she can. Megatron was feeling quickly surrounded as Optimus Prime and Jack joined the group. There was almost formed a circle, and Megatron had never felt so insignificant and..._small_. It was almost ridiculous. He wanted to laugh, but obviously he didn't.

Starscream was a few inches away from Ratchet's feet, still feeling around for any sign of help, or the devices he saw Rafael use for his sight. Maybe then he would finally see, as obviously his leader and Knockout could. Why did he have to be the _blind _human_?_ Suddenly, _bang,_ his hand hit something very hard and metallic.

"Aaaye! Ah, ah, ah! Ooh! _Hand!_ What was _that_!?" he bellowed.

"That," Ratchet said informatively. "Would have been my foot, Starscream."

"Aiighh, that_ hurt_! Stupid fleshy, crunchy, weak, flimsy...aye, I think it's broken..." Starscream whined.

"Oh, toughen _up_, Starscream! Where's this baby's _'eye devices'_ so he can shut up and watch where he's going?" Knockout moaned.

Megatron looked behind him discretely and saw the small relic from before. He knew it was responsible for what's happened to him and his followers. He looked back at the commotion, realized it had taken everybody's attention, and dashed. Much to his fright, a large black hand slammed on the ground right in front of him, preventing the Decepticon leader from reaching his target.

"I believe it is time we return to our base," Optimus concluded.


	2. The Currents of Conflict

*** When in the switched bodies, each person takes the voice of the body. For example, Starscream inside of Rafael's body _will sound like Rafael._ **

** This will make it more difficult for the Autobots, Decepticons and humans to adapt, and make it even more confusing and painful. ***

"I...will _not_ be taken hostage by your worthless cause!" shouted Megatron, whose young, human voice was doing his threats no promise.

"Unfortunately for you, Megatron," said Optimus Prime, almost impatiently. "That is exactly what will be happening. This decision will not be swayed, and you will be under our orders indefinitely."

"_You do not threaten me!_" the boy shouted, pointing to his chest. "I may not have my body, but I do have my strengths, _Optimus Prime_. This is not a permanent arrangement, must I remind you? I will not allow this _human_ to control my body any longer!"

"Eh, as far as anyone knows, we're human. Whether you want to believe this or not, we're cornered, _m-my liege_. We can't even fight our way out of this _nor_ call for a groundbridge," said Knockout to his leader, while examining the human girl's nails and hands. "Any resistance is moot, and there are no ways to escape the Autobots. We're truly, utterly and completely _scrapped_, my liege."

Megatron looked at the hard-set expressions of the Autobots, and the Decepticons as well, with their arms crossed. Would the former-humans even _want_ their bodies back given enough time? These thoughts disturbed the aged war lord to his core, and the complete _uselessness_ he felt in the situation was not one he liked, or even had experience in.

"Hello? Wheeljack to Bulkhead, just checkin' in. Haven't heard anything from you guys in a while. May be wonderin' if you lug-nuts need my backup or not, over," said Wheeljack over Bulkhead's comm link.

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead paused and looked at the small human female on the ground below him, and in front of him the bright red and the larger Decepticon, who was looking at him quizzically at the moment. "We're fine, but we have a small problem..."

"Jack's mom is here and she's checking up on him. Actually, he's in a bit of a scrapheap because he hasn't been answerin' his phone. Is the little guy alright?" asked Wheeljack.

"My mom!?" Jack called, sending a deep, grown voice echoing through the cave. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! She _can't_ know I've become...become...well, _Megatron!_"

"_Oh, slag it all,_" Arcee muttered to herself. "I completely forgot about June. What're we going to tell her? She's_ not_ going to like it when she sees Jack." She looked at Optimus and Ratchet for help.

"But what about_ my_ parents? What do we do then?" asked Rafael nervously.

"We will determine how this situation will be relayed to your families in time, however we must forewarn the members inside of the base," Optimus Prime said calmly, obviously cooled from his short discussion with Megatron.

"For the time being, we must evaluate the health of the Decepticons and the children when we arrive. Not only may June not like this, but I worry of Agent Fowler as well. Hopefully Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus can take this news much better than the way I'm anticipating it now," said Ratchet.

"Maybe I may like getting to be a big, red 'Con, Bulk. We could actually race on the road - _for reals!" _Miko shouted excitedly.

"I don't think that's such a hot idea, Miko," Bulkhead replied sadly. "Your entire body has been changed in just _minutes_...I think you need more time to adjust."

"Bulkhead is right, Miko! You can't just go driving around now because you can. A T-cog is not a Cybertronian organ that is used unwisely," Ratchet warned. "If it is, much damage can ensue."

"Okay, okay, I get it. No driving 'till I'm sixteen," Miko said, frustrated.

"Ultra Magnus," Optimus Prime said over his comm link. Silence hushed over the group. "I need to report that there has been an...incident."

Optimus' eyes were on the black-haired teenage boy on the ground below him, carefully watching his movements. He quickly bent down and picked up the staff-like relic that has been presumed to have caused this mess and held it tightly in his servos.

"There has been no casualties, and everybody is safe. However, our relic has caused a surprising reaction between the children and the Decepticons. It appears their bodies have been switched, as now the humans occupy the Decepticons' bodies and the Decepticons occupy theirs."

"This is confusing," Miko muttered to herself.

"Ultra Magnus, I request a groundbridge," he concluded, as a large, green swirling vortex opened in front of them. "Bulkhead, I will need you to take Knockout. Bumblebee, you will take Starscream. I will take Megatron myself."

"_What?_ Take who?" said the previously unconcerned and partially blind Starscream.

Bumblebee almost roughly took up the smallest human, who was now swapped with the body of a heartless, but cowardly murderer. He shouted, not knowing who was going to help him, and realized no one would. Upon hearing the Prime's last sentence, Megatron ran in the opposite direction behind Bumblebee, who now held onto a squirming and frightened Starscream.

"Hey, hey, hey! I can _walk_, you know? _Aiighh_, put me _down_, stupid lug!" cried Knockout, as he was grabbed by Bulkhead.

"Knockout, you're coming with us, whether you like it or not," Bulkhead stated firmly.

Megatron carried his now small form to the entrance of the cave, however Optimus Prime ran past him and caught him in a flash. Megatron tried to pry the hand enclosed around him, but it was no use. Megatron, and his men, were now trapped in the bodies of three human children and were being held by the Autobots. When trying to compare the situation, he could only imagine himself better off as dead.

"You will greatly regret this,_ Optimus Prime_," Megatron said with a set jaw. "You _all_ will! You forget that we are _not_ children, but only in their _putrid_ forms! We are strong soldiers, and we will _not_ be taken down easily," he finished, pointing his finger at each Autobot and Decepti-kid.

"Autobots, through the groundbridge," said the Prime, almost wearily.

"I'll walk in with you," said Arcee to Jack, Miko and Rafael.

"As will I, as I'm not responsible for one of the Decepticons as the moment," Ratchet offered.

So, Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked into the groundbridge first, all holding the struggling humans. Arcee and Ratchet were behind them, and the children walked behind them cautiously.

June Darby paced on the platforms in the Autobots' new base impatiently. Ultra Magnus has just reported an incident between the children and the Decepticons, yet no one was hurt. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and the tiniest of noises made her jump. Now, the groundbridge was open and she anticipated the worst, but even she didn't expect to see her son, Jack, struggling and fighting in the grasp of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime.

"_Optimus!?_ _Jack!?_" she cried.

"Miss-" Ultra Magnus began, however the Autobot leader cut him off quickly.

"June, before I let you continue, I must inform you that this is not your son. Megatron and Jack's bodies have been swapped with this relic," Optimus Prime explained, opening his other hand and offered the worried mother the staff. "Miko and Rafael have been affected by this device as well. Unfortunately, before we have more information, we must keep them in these bodies until otherwise."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," said Smokescreen. "The_ kids_ switched bodies with the _Decepticons?_"

"All this switch-a-roo stuff ain't good for my head," Wheeljack replied. "I know the feelin' of being replaced, literally and emotionally. I'm sure everything's going to be okay eventually."

Arcee entered from the groundbridge, and Megatron, Knockout and Starscream's bodies followed her. There was a strange, quick silence exchanged between the Autobots and humans alike. Breaking the silence, Agent Fowler's office door was loudly opened, as he charged out.

"Okay, _what_ in the name of- _aayyee!_" Agent Fowler squealed, upon seeing the three large Decepticon bodies.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus Prime reported rather quickly. "An uncovered relic has switched the bodies of the children with the Decepticons. The once before and intimidating Cybertronians you see before you are in fact our three companions, Rafael, Jack and Miko. Instead in their respective bodies are the Decepticons."

"The Decepticons?" Agent Fowler confirmed. He was agreed with this statement with a nod from the Prime. He walked up to June, who was holding onto the relic tightly. "Well, just what do we do with the tiny fiends?"

"How about 'let us go'?" Starscream said nonchalantly with a bored expression.

"Hey, I don't want to be stuck in this unfriendly feline physique for much longer, let's get a decision, huh?" said Miko restlessly.

"We can't let them just roam around the base, nor can we let them near June or Fowler," said Arcee.

"We can convert an open area in the base into convenient jail cells," the man suggested.

Megatron began to shift again in Optimus' hand. "I will_ not_-"

"I believe that considering our situation, it may be the most logical and reasonable course of action," Optimus replied to Fowler.

"Oh, no, no, no!" shouted Knockout.

"I will not be contained like some human_ criminal!_" Starscream cried.

"Technically, you guys have done some pretty illegal stuff," said Miko.

Agent Fowler called a quick team of construction workers hired by the United States government for top secret constructions and repairs. They had fixed and replaced a few things in the previous years, when the Autobots were still adapting to humanity's small size. Agent Fowler snapped his phone closed with a small smile.

"They'll be here in an hour. You remember Preston and his crew, right, Prime?" he asked.

"They were a very respectable and amiable work crew," the Prime agreed.

"Are we _seriously_ having a conversation of the work ethics of human _stone-pushers?_" Starscream moaned.

"You might as well put them down, there's not much they can do without getting themselves into more trouble," said Agent Fowler.

Megatron let out a defiant puff of air through his nose and Optimus hesitantly, but not very gently, put him on the ground below him, with June following the boy with her eyes. She took a few steps back and looked at her feet while subconsciously tapping on the hard relic. In seconds, however, the ancient device began to glow again with its distinctive and trademark blue light.


	3. The Sea of Science

*** Sorry the for the late updates, but the chapter is here! Thank you for your patience and kind reviews! ***

"Is the relic_ supposed_ to be glowing?" June asked, drawing the attention to herself and the alarming device.

"_No!_ June, drop it!" Ratchet cried.

Optimus Prime reached for the illuminating relic in an attempt to save June. However when his fingers touched the object to take them from her grip, another blinding light blinded the base inhabitants for a moment. The smoke cleared, leaving Optimus and June wide-eyed.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked worriedly.

June Darby shook her head vigorously, with a hand over her head. Her eyes seemed changed, from her casual navy to electric. Everybody was switching their heads from her to the Autobot leader with concern.

"I'm alright, where's...June..." the woman's words were stopped short by her own realization. She was not a _she_, for June Darby and Optimus Prime had changed their physical bodies.

"Optimus?" the proud leader's voice shook, looking at the human. "Oh, no, no, no, I_ can't_ be..."

"I'm seeing a pattern here," said Arcee. "Jack held the relic, Decepticons came near, swapped. June held the relic, Optimus came near, swapped."

"...Is the relic being powered by humans?" Smokescreen inquired after a small silence.

"Powered, no. Activated, most likely," Ratchet informed.

"When I was holding the relic, Megatron grabbed it. I was in the air for a few seconds just holding onto it before the big bang. Miko and Raf were on my legs, holding me down. Knockout and Starscream were right behind him. There was a major connection between all six of us," said Jack.

"I remember that quick, fearful flying feeling. Now I'm chained to the open road," Miko said, distantly.

"I don't get it. Agent Fowler was right next to June, and Arcee was behind Optimus. How come there weren't any other switches, anyway?" asked Bulkhead.

"I think I get it. It's like connecting a battery, copper wire and light bulb together. They need to all be connected. The relic is like the wire! It _transferred_ us," Rafael said, informatively.

"But..._what_ did it _transfer,_ exactly?" June asked, concerned and stressed.

"Our sparks?" Knockout suggested tiredly.

"Humans don't _have_ sparks.._.Knockout,_" Agent Fowler commented.

"Then, what do humans have, in the lieu of Cybertronian sparks?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

There was an 'awkward silence', as Bumblebee looked at the ground, Jack pondered, Miko whistled, Raf twiddled his newly large, silver metal fingers and June rubbed 'her' head.

"Have I...spoken out of terms?" the leader of the Wreckers requested.

"No," Jack sighed. "But there is no answer. Humans don't..._know_ what their 'sparks' are. We don't even know if we_ have_ any. And that's where religion comes in."

Bulkhead snapped his fingers. "Now I understand! It's like a _debate!_"

"What? But I explained this to you _months_ ago! I told you: religion is a belief struggle about what happened, what's happening, and what's _going_ to happen in human life!" Miko complained.

"Way too vague. And this conversation is pretty impractical to our situation," Agent Fowler interrupted.

"Oh? You're acting like you're the one who's been switched with a Decepticon.._.William,_" Miko said, offended.

June turned towards the children. "How are you guys holding up?" she asked with empathy.

Miko tossed her fingers around, trying to find the right word. "Peachy," she finally said.

"I think we're all a little less than peachy," said Jack.

"Wait," June snapped, grabbing 'Jack's' head.

"M-Mom!"

"Look at his eyes! They're not red! Aren't Megatron's eyes usually red?" she inquired.

Arcee took his shoulders and looked at his optics, which were in fact a dark blue. She took a peek at the other Decepticon forms, and found their eyes were swapped with the respective humans' color.

"She's right. Their eye colors are their own. What about_ them?_" Bulkhead asked, turning his head to Knockout and Starscream.

"Eh, his eyes are red," Starscream said, jabbing his thumb at Knockout.

"We can see them from here. But why?" Smokescreen said.

"We need an examination of all those who have been switched. _Now,_" Ratchet declared.

"...Where's Megatron?" Jack asked.

On the platform, Megatron crept up behind Optimus, and tackled him. Both were out of their comfort zone, being in different bodies, however this did not stop either of them. Agent Fowler grabbed the violent body of the boy, which now housed the mighty Decepticon leader. Optimus recovered, hanging on to the railing, being flocked by the others.

"Well_ that_ was quite a show," Knockout examined, clapping.

"Optimus, are you-" Ratchet began, however he was cut off.

"I am safe, old friend. It's best we perform those examinations now," the Prime said. The medic nodded.

The Decepticons were carried off by their counterparts, unwillingly to the very basic Cybertronian medical area. In this area, there were also human cots, pantries and health kits.

"This is it? The new base of operations for the Autobots?" Starscream chuckled.

"Of course _we did_ have more technology for scanning and finding areas of injury," Ratchet said, indifferently. "But, hey_,_ someone decided to blow it all up."

"Ooh," Knockout said with sarcastic glee. "I wonder who_ that_ could've been,"

"And what were you trying to gain attacking Optimus, exactly?" Ratchet asked to Megatron.

"I was planning to_ kill him,_" the gladiator said coldly.

"Well, that's not going to be happening anytime soon, mister," June replied. "Whether you're in my son's body, or your own."

"_Very_ well said," Ratchet agreed.

"Where do we drop off the troublemakers, sir?" Jack said, with authority.

"I'll need them here," the Autobot's medic commanded, pointing to a few human-sized decontamination machines. "Get inside."

* * *

The few humans and Cybertronians were being scanned, searching for injuries, damages, or any information as to what had happened to the eight of them. After a long time, a few of the Autobots entered the med bay, worrying for their friends.

"What have you found, Ratchet?" Arcee asked.

"Nothing, really. They are all healthy, but I cannot find anything else. I think I must move my investigations to the eyes. It's our only plan so far," Ratchet said.

Minutes later, he exclaimed, "Dear Primus."

"What? What's wrong?" Bulkhead asked, causing four Autobots to group to the computer.

"Dark matter has been found inside of their bodies, and not in trace amounts," he said, shocked.

"Wait, wait, wait, dark_ matter?_" Smokescreen clarified.

"Dark matter cannot be _seen_," Arcee said, confused.

"By examining the strange gravity and movements in their body, it's my only conclusion."

"Can't it only be examined in space?" Rafael asked. "It's almost impossible to detect."

"Compared to the previous technology we had, this is considerably rudimentary. However, it is not completely unable to function. Cybertronians require medical equipment that is very hard to come by on your planet, as it is only as necessary in astronomical and somewhat physical science," Ratchet explained.

"But it can detect black matter?" June questioned.

"_Dark_ matter, Nurse Darby, and yes. In small scales, however it is not a completely updated and fully-functional device," said Ratchet.

"And...this is inside of us?" Jack inquired.

With a nod, Ratchet continued to speak, "It is only found in the eight of them. The reasoning behind this, I do not yet know. Maybe we should give you guys a break before going at it again."

"Finally! We've been in that rusted death machine for_ hours_," Miko complained.

"Are you all done with you science experiment?" Agent Fowler demanded, marching into the room.

"For the time being, yes," Ratchet told him. "Why?"

"The 'Cons," the man said, pointing his thumb back into the main area of the base. "They're on the communication network. They know we have their 'Oh Gracious Leader', and they wanna natter. Mister and Missus 'Wave."


	4. The Seeds of Deceit

*** So, so sorry for the long update. I'm not suffering from writer's block, fortunately. I've just been busy. Please enjoy the chapter! ***

While June was helping the children from the scanners, and the Decepticons escaped from theirs, Ratchet and the other Autobots had to discuss what their next plan would be - involving the others.

"It's kind of weird to see you in Optimus' skin, Mom," Jack laughed.

"Right, huh? It's much weirder seeing you in Megatron's," she replied with a laugh.

"Know what I think's weird? _Hearing_ Optimus and Megatron laugh and have a calm conversation. That's pretty funny stuff right there," Miko said, placing an elbow on 'Raf's' shoulder.

"Soundwave and Shockwave?" Arcee inquired. "How would they even know we would had information on their crew any normal day?"

"They detected Autobot signals when their _beach buddies_ went into the cave," said Agent Fowler. "Now they're waiting patiently with a _skillet_ in one hand and a_ phone_ in the other!"

"_What's he talking about?_" Rafael whispered among his peers.

Optimus flagged him down, who then whispered to him, "_Agent Fowler can at times be oblique. I find it best to simply nod and mobilize._" Raf stifled a laugh, put on a shy smile and nodded to Agent Fowler with an added salute.

"Role of the peacemaker?" Arcee questioned. "So we're just going to be stalling?"

"I believe our only way to ease them is to show that their leader is well," said Ratchet.

"_Ease_ them? Why not tell them to bug off somewhere else? Their crew ain't here? Anything!" Bulkhead cried.

"Although I wish this were the case, it is not. If they do not get their answer from us, I fear they will most likely attempt to find it somewhere else," said Optimus Prime, walking to the feet of his soldiers.

"Find it somewhere else?" asked Bulkhead.

"They know that we have the information, no matter what. They'll end up threatening a human town for them, if it were to come to that," said Arcee.

"I know what you're saying," Jack admitted.

"You gotta tell me, 'cause I'm lost," said Miko. Raf's eyes inside of Starscream's body were brown, which were also very wide.

There was a long silence among the members, even Optimus Prime, as Jack took an unnecessary, long exhale. "We've got to be the Decepticons," Jack said sadly and uncomfortably.

"What!?" cried Miko. "I'll just stay behind. They don't really need Knockout, right?"

"Hey!" the Decepticon's medic cried, on the ground.

"Oh, ho, ho, I'd_ love_ to see this play out," Megatron laughed.

"You probably think this'll be impossible for us, huh? Well it's quite simple. We've only got to act like heartless_ jerks_," Miko replied.

"This isn't really what we signed up for," Raf said, hesitantly. "I'm sorry, I don't know if I can do this..."

Bumblebee grabbed his shoulders and 'spoke' for a long time to him, with encouraging nods and brief sad expressions. The others watched in awe and respect when Raf finally smiled, and turned to everyone. Jack realized that even while in Megatron's body, he still couldn't understand Bumblebee, but that was for another time.

"Thanks, Bee," said Raf, looking proudly at Optimus Prime. "I'll help out however I can."

"Jack, Miko, Raf, you will need to leave the base and enter a location near the previous cave. There you will communicate with Soundwave and Shockwave," said Ratchet.

"W-what are we going to _say,_ Ratchet?" Jack begged. "What's our plan here?"

"Failing to communicate in the cave from interference, and you wished to leave its area in an attempt to reach contact again," Ratchet explained.

"And what about when we're done talking to the purple pansies?" asked Miko.

"You will try to convince them that you will continue to investigate the area for a few days. After you're done talking, we'll bridge you here. Got it?" the medic confirmed.

Jack nodded and gave a salute. "We'll...do our best, guys."

"All you guys have to remember is to not be nice, be stern, be proud, confident and sure. Except for Raf, and maybe Miko. Starscream and Knockout aren't really the tough guy material," said Arcee.

"Hey!" shouted Knockout. "Just because we're the sizes of...of.._.of this -" _pointing a finger to himself, "does _not_ mean we cannot hear you!"

"W-what_ he_ said!" Starscream cried.

"_Quiet!_ Both of you deserve the insults given to you, whether they come from the vermin children or the Autobots! It would be smart if you two would _shut your_ _traps!_" Megatron shouted at his two 'minions'.

"And remember, Megatron's very firm, Jack. Don't be hesitant, only be adamant when the information is right, and if there's a mistake, pull it off coolly. You're in charge of the Decepticons for the time being," Arcee continued.

"It'll be a piece of cake. Don't get too stressed on it," said Bulkhead.

"But I can't be too limp either," said Jack. He brought out his chest and squared his shoulders. He looked around tightly.

"Perfect," said Ratchet, pulling the lever for the groundbridge. "Now, show us your best acting skills."

As Jack, Miko and Rafael made their way to the swirling portal, June and Optimus chimed in.

"Be strong, kids," said June with an encouraging fist pimp. "Next time you'll see me, I'll hopefully be back in my own body."

"As I hope for," Optimus replied. "Do your best."

Jack nodded proudly and stepped through, his friends following. They were in a barren desert, with the entrance to the cave nearby. Jack collected himself, Miko wiggled her fingers, and Raf look at the ground. The grey leader received the first message.

"Lord Megatron, we are finally in touch. Soundwave and I have been trying to reach you. Are you in need of assistance?" Shockwave's calm voice filled the area.

"Stand down, Shockwave. We were in a scuffle with the Autobots, who may return any minute. We are still attempting to retrieve the relic, and we may remain here until it is taken by Decepticon hands. The cave must have interfered with the communications," said Jack, hearing the energon rush through the giant's body.

"The relic?" Shockwave asked, concerned. "I hope you have not forgotten that the relic is actually not our target, my liege."

"I have not forgotten our target, _Shockwave_. If the Autobots are nearby, I do not want them to catch wind of our plans, that is all. Battle strategy, which is something you are lacking, apparently," Jack battered, hiding his fear.

"Please forgive me, master. I did not mean to step out of line with my accusation," Shockwave replied, almost nonchalantly.

"Of course, if you _disagree_ so much with my ideas, why don't you tell us what we must find, _out loud?_ Only in the scenario that the Autobots are not intent on _hearing_ our master plans," Jack challenged.

Miko raised her eyebrows in pride of Jack's courage, and Raf nodded with a small smile.

"No, no, that is unnecessary, my liege. We will end the link now so you can prepare your battle," said Shockwave.

With a nice click, the conversation was abruptly ended and Jack gave a smug grin. "I handled that pretty well, huh?"

"Yeah! You sounded just like the towering toddler!" Miko remarked. "It was incredible."

Jack gave Miko a high-five, and Raf complimented him as well. "You were great, Jack."

"Thanks guys, but that's not the end of it. Soon we'll all be on a stage. We might even have to go on the Nemesis," Jack concluded.

"Trust me-" Miko began to speak, but the opening of a groundbridge nearby stopped her.

They looked at the green vortex opened expectantly, but the small form of Soundwave approached instead. Jack stepped forward to say something, however the spy master deployed his electronic tentacles towards the three. Pinning them to the ground, Jack growled angrily. Shockwave slowly emerged from the portal, and it disappeared behind him.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Jack cried, still trying to disguise himself as the Decepticon leader. The boy was terrified, although he didn't show it.

Shockwave quickly pointed his large blaster at his face. "Further playing this facade is illogical. You are _not_ Megatron."


End file.
